A Saviour In A Bow Tie
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: After Blaine rescues Kurt after a brutal beat up Kurt wants to repay Blaine. READ ON! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: So ,um, this is my second story. It will be a series if you like it. If you don't like it, then it will still be a series. So, yeah. Read on and if you like it or want to give me some helpful tips please review. Thanks :)**

"And THAT'S for being such a homo!" Azimio says, his huge figure looming over Kurt who was lying sprawled on the hard car park floor.

"See you later Fairy," Karofsky said and the footballers left, laughing and high fiving each other.

Tears misted up Kurt's eyes and spilled over, trailing down his pale cheeks which were covered in cuts and bruises. He winced and cried out in pain as he tried to sit upright. His right rib was so sore and Kurt held onto it, lying back down on the floor. He pulled his arm back up to his face and saw it was red, covered with blood. He whimpered and tentatively moved his hand down to his stomach and covered up the deep cut.

Kurt knew he needed help and fast so he croaked out pleas.

After about a minute he heard fast footsteps and then there was a shadow above him. The boy was very handsome with his dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows that showed he was worried. His lips were moving but Kurt couldn't hear the words he spoke.

"Please help…" Kurt managed to mumble and moved his free hand up to the boys face, staring at him with tears gushing from his eyes, running down his face. Then he blacked out.

Kurt woke up in a hospital bed with a drip attached to him. No one else was in the room except a doctor looking at him.

"Oh, you're awake!" he said cheerfully and Kurt looked back at him, showing no emotion.

"Kurt, can I ask you how you got in this state? You could've been in bed rest for weeks!" the doctor asked. How did he know Kurt's name? He didn't know but Kurt needed to tell SOMEBODY but not him.

"Who rescued me?" Kurt asked and was scared by how weary and weak his high voice sounded.

"A boy called Blaine Anderson," the doctor told him.

"Can I see him?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I'll send him through," the doctor said and left.

Blaine Anderson. Kurt remembered his face and shivered feebly. He was amazing.

Blaine walked in and smiled at Kurt. That smile was so caring and kind that it brightened up Kurt's mood.

"Hey," Blaine said and sat down on the chair next to Kurt's bed.

"Hi," Kurt replied and blushes a little.

"What happened?" Blaine asked and Kurt spilled. He told Blaine everything, the bullies, the beat ups. Everything. Blaine was silent all the way through and once Kurt had finished he looked really sad.

"Oh Kurt, that's terrible. Why haven't you told somebody? Those bullies would be expelled by now if people knew what they've done to you!" Blaine said and held Kurt's hand.

"I-I don't know. I was just scared. Being the only 'out' gay guy at my school had it's drawbacks," Kurt said and sighed, not moving his eyes away from Blaine's. He had to remember to blink.

"I was bullied at my old school. You need support Kurt and I'm happy to give it," Blaine said and stroked Kurt's pale skin with his thumb.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes and his heartbeat quickened. All he could think about was Blaine. He had fallen in love. With a guy that was gay.

"Uh, here's my number," Blaine said, passing Kurt a slip of paper, "Call me anytime, anywhere and I'll listen. Courage."

He left and Kurt melted in his hospital bed, smiling slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: You asked and I answered. I was off sick today so I've had time to put this in. B.T.W your reviews made me do a happy dance! Thank you so much for reading! :) On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter but I own nothing except my imagination. :'( **

Kurt read the phone number again as he sat on his bed. Here it goes.

"Blaine Anderson speaking, who is it?"

"Hi Blaine, its Kurt," Kurt managed to say. At least he got the name right.

"Oh, hey Kurt!" Blaine says.

"I was wondering if you'd like to see Wicked with me at the theatre tonight. I got two tickets," Kurt asked him. If Blaine answered no his back-up plan was Mercedes.

"Cool! I'll be there," Blaine says and Kurt just sat with the phone still pressed against his ear, in awe. He was going on a (kind of) date with Blaine Anderson!

After the show Blaine walked Kurt to his car.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something. You've been completely honest with me but I haven't," Blaine said and let Kurt in the back seat of his car. Blaine got in and sat next to Kurt.

"I told you I got bullied. Hell, I got beaten up every second day at my old school! People threw food or rocks at me and they chucked me in the dumpsters. They had this speciality at my old school where they would throw hot coffee at you. I can't say how many times I went to the hospital to get treated for first and second degree burns. Then one day I had enough."

"_YOU GUYS MAKE MY LIFE NOT WORTH LIVING!" I yelled at the bullies in the car park._

"_Then why don't you just go die? No one cares about you anyway," a bully said and chucked a full packet of prescription pills at me._

"_But if you chicken out and come to school tomorrow, we'll put you out of your misery," another bully said._

_I sat on my bed and stared at the sinister looking packet of pills. I remember my father telling me to only take the amount your doctor tells you with prescribed medicine or it'll be fatal. _

_The pill packet seemed to be staring at me, daring me to take them. Daring me to get away from this horrible life. This life not worth living._

_I guessed that I'd have to take 20 pills to kill myself so I just began to pop them. After two pills I felt normal, after five I felt a bit strange, after ten pills there was warning bells going off in my head and by the time I had took fifteen I was out cold. _

"I was lucky that my brother Cooper had come home in time to call 9-1-1 or I wouldn't be here right now. My parents got me a counsellor and moved me to Dalton Academy straight away," Blaine finished.

He looked at Kurt who was staring, shocked at Blaine.

"Bullies ruled my life, Kurt and they nearly ended it. I really don't want that to ever happen to you. You've got to stay strong," Blaine said, meaning every word he said.

"I will. I swear I will," Kurt breathed and then quickly got out of the car.

Blaine slumped back in the seat and stared into space, tears in his eyes. He had to keep this beautiful boy safe. This beautiful boy that he had begun to love.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: So, I'm alive. Sorry I haven't put up a third chapter… but I am if you can survive this author's note. I just wanted to thank people who have read this. It's really cool. Now children, this chapter is more… 'darker' than previous but not by much because I don't like violence. READ ON! :) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee there would be more Klaine. Just saying!**

Kurt paused in his walk down the street because his phone pinged. He took it out and saw a message on the screen saying 'Meet me at Greenwood Park at 8:45 pm.' It was from Blaine.

XxXxX

Kurt walked briskly over to the only bench in the park, breathing in the ice cold air.

Blaine walked over and Kurt smiled.

"Hi Blaine! What did you want to tell me?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to tell you to stay safe. Kurt I really care about your safety. About your well-being. Please don't" Blaine said and his voice broke before he could finish, "Please don't put yourself in any harm."

"Of course I wouldn't Blaine. I meant what I said last night," Kurt said.

"I want you to be safe Kurt because I love you," Blaine says, his voice thick with tears and broke the space between them, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

He broke off first and looked at Kurt like he had something to say. Then he kissed him again and Kurt's insides flipped.

When Blaine broke Kurt sat down on the bench.

"Blaine, that wasn't my first kiss," Kurt says and tells him about Karofsky.

"I know Kurt," Blaine says and Kurt looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How? I haven't told anybody," Kurt questioned and watched as a dark shape came up behind Blaine.

"He knows because I told him," Karofsky said from behind Blaine.

Kurt screamed.

"Don't make a fuss or I'll make your little boyfriend less pretty," Karofsky said and showed the small knife he was carrying.

"Karofsky, what are you DOING?" Kurt whispers his voice scared.

"Why didn't you give me a chance? Why did you jump on the first pretty boy you saw? I can do everything he can," Karofsky said and looked hurt but not vulnerable.

"Because Blaine hasn't been beating me up for years. Blaine understands me," Kurt says, scared, his eyes never moving from Karofsky's knife.

"I had to. I didn't want the other guys to beat ME up! I can't be like you," Karofsky said.

"Let Blaine go," Kurt said angrily.

"Why? Why should I? Shouldn't I just make him watch?" Karofsky said a taunting tone in his voice.

"Watch what?" Kurt asks, confused.

"This," Karofsky says and Kurt feels a pair of chapped lips mushed up to his. He kept his body still, his mouth clamped shut defiantly.

"You are no fun! How about I try your boyfriend?" Karofsky laughs and then Kurt is watching Karofsky try to kiss Blaine.

"STOP IT!" Kurt screams and tries to pull Karofsky off Blaine.

"Don't push me Hummel!" Karofsky threatens.

"You wouldn't. YOU WOULDN'T!" Kurt screams and looks so scared, tears trickling down his face.

"Yes I WOULD!" Karofsky says and he slashes Blaine with his knife. Blaine screams and falls to the floor, blood gushing from his wound.

"Oh CRAP!" Karofsky yells and looks at the knife, shocked.

"OH YOU DIDN'T!" Kurt yells and punches Karofsky in the face. He punches and kicks everything he can reach and eventually Karofsky runs away, leaving Kurt with his bleeding boyfriend.

**A.N: So review please and there is a final (but short) chapter coming your way! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Many, many apologies people of the internet. This is the final chapter and it sucks. All I will say is you know where the pitchforks are.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a cold. *cough* :( **

Kurt knelt over Blaine who was still screaming.

"BLAINE! Blaine, are you seriously hurt?" Kurt asks but the only reply he gets is screams and sobs.

"Shh, Blaine. Honey, it's going to be okay," Kurt says and quickly calls 9-1-1.

XxXxX

Karofsky's knife hadn't meant to go down far but it had. Blaine needed blood transplants and stiches.

Kurt waited with him, even staying overnight. Blaine's family were overseas so he had no one to comfort him. Not that he was awake that much and when he was it was in a drugged up haze.

Karofsky didn't get very far on the night he attacked Blaine. In fact he ran right into a police officer. Of course the police officer stopped him since he was carrying a bloodied knife. He now had it on his permanent criminal record and was in juvy.

It was the second night of Blaine's stay at the hospital that he got the chance to tell Kurt what happened.

"I was walking home from the city when Karofsky jumped me. He told me to text you to meet me at the park but at night. He threatened me with a knife so I was forced to. He gave me ten minutes to 'warm you up' then he came in and you know what happened after that," Blaine explained.

"I'm going to Dalton Academy. Dalton is the only place that I can be safe in," Kurt says and smiles.

"Kurt, I love you," Blaine says and presses a small, soft kiss on Kurt's hands that are entwined with his.

"I love you too, my saviour in a bow tie," Kurt says and kisses Blaine on the lips.

"MY saviour in skinny jeans," Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips.

**A.N: Then a doctor comes in and says STOP MACKING IN THE HOSPITAL!**

**So, yeah, you know where the pitchforks are and where the closest airport/car is. Sorry. If you are not right in the head you will read my other stories. They are lighter and happier than this one…Review and I'll die because that means at least ONE person likes it!**

**Excuse my self-confidence, its feeling low.**


End file.
